narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izumi Soga
Izumi Soga (蘇我泉, Soga Izumi) is one of the few surviving members of the Soga Clan, and the child of Iname Soga. Due her skills with a her clans dōjutsu, she has earned the title of Izumi of Yuraigan (由来眼の泉, Yuraigan no Izumi). Background Izumi Soga, better known as Izumi was born in the outskirts of Morigakure and is the daughter of Iname Soga and a prostitute in Tanzaku Gai who entertained an Soga Jonin's on an away mission. Growing up in Tanzaku Gai's red light district was challenging for the girl, whose features marked her as one of clan member. Due to his mother still being on call after her pregnancy, she grew up mostly without adult guidance, living with the other children of the district, other offspring of the district's main business. Although, she tried to meet her father but was completely disowned by her and when she tried to convince him further, she was humiliated and insulted for her claim to be Iname's daughter. On her way back to home, she was assaulted and violated by a gang of goons. After violating her the goons left her for death. Although she survived but this incident completely broke her. Several years later, after hearing the news of her fathers death, she was delighted and celebrated with her friends from the red light district. She soon learned the bitterness of life, as her mother grew older and her job began slipping from her hands, she ended up learning harsh moral code, and struggled to cope, living hand-to-mouth at times. When, she was ten her mother fell immensely sick. Due to lack of money, she didn't receive proper treatment which caused her death. Now orphaned Izumi was alone in the path of life. To somewhat in past, she crossed paths with Kane Soga; a prominent member of the Soga clan who resides in Ryūgakure who is also her uncle. Kane, educated her in the field of ninjutsu and enlightened her by giving her information about the Soga Clan. Izumi soon became infatuated with her uncle, but her happiness was short lived as her uncle, Kane soon abandoned her and continued on his path of life. This incident tore her apart, causing her to experience mental trauma; all of her past incidents flashed before her. Living in the red light area, loosing her father, being ravished, her mothers death and now this. This, caused her to awaken her clans variation of the Sharingan. By the age of twelve she completely mastered her clan's Kekkei Genkai. During the time skip, she overwhelmed her hatred and gained the perfect balance which eradicated the inner conflict that she has been through. However, due to experimenting on her own body, and integrating the DNA of a Hyūga Clan member, after overcoming her hatred, she awakened the legendary Yuraigan. Izumi, ever since becoming an official ninja has led a small attack on the village of Keikokugakure, on the order of previous Hokage. Soon, she was accepted as a member of Konohagakure's ANBU foces. It is unknown when she made a deal with the previous kage and became a permanent resident of Konohaa. Appearance Personality Abilities .]] DNA Modifications In an attempt to increase her abilities, Izumi performed various experiments on her own body, integrating the DNA of a Hyūga Clan member and several of his experiment subjects into his own body. As a result, he gained access to their unique abilities, techniques and Kekkei genkai. She infused the DNA of a which caused her to gain access to the Hydrification Technique, although she was unable to eliminate it's weaknesses. She has also experimented, with the DNA of several poisonous creatures, ranging from salamanders to snakes. Due, to this frequent experimentation's she has claimed that now she has become immunized to all common forms of poison. Even though she is a member of the Soga Clan and has experimented with the Hyūga Clan DNA, her Yuraigan can only be used for a limited time. This is due to the not truly being a child of the Hyūga Clan. However, this DNA modifications has resulted in tremendous boost in her chakra reserves. Intelligence She has intuitive understanding about math and capability to perceive and comprehend the fundamentals of probability. In any given situation, she could calculate the accelerated probability and apply it in a predicament. She is also able determine the motion of a projectile through the work of physics. Additionally she has the capability to solve patterns, find objects weak point (possibly through geometry), the ability to discern time and time zones, to enhance her own marksmanship through physics, understand and manipulate computational mathematics, and determine the distance between objects. She can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, they can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a vast deal of the details of their experience. She possess a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things, they have innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, chakra, the universe, magic, psionics, mechanics, technology, literature, history, etc. Trivia * Izumi (泉) can mean "spring" or "fountain". Which might be hinting towards the fact that she has a natural affinity for water natured chakra.